


Demons

by TheOneAndOnly25000



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: One Shot, Songfic, this is my first fic plz don’t judge but feel free to comment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:47:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23232700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneAndOnly25000/pseuds/TheOneAndOnly25000
Summary: Damian has a secret that he’s hiding from Marinette.First fic! Plz don’t judge! I suck at summaries sryAlso the song is “Demons” By Imagine Dragons
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Comments: 7
Kudos: 161





	Demons

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!! This is my first fic! I am a mere teenager so plz don’t rip me apart, but comments and feedback are welcome!

I want to hide the truth  
I want to shelter you

We are out on a date at a romantic restaurant. The light glints off her hair in just the perfect way and makes her look angelic. She’s wearing a majestic red dress with blck lining, a nod to her alter ego. As I look at Marinette, I feel guilty for all of the secrets I hide, but I can’t tell her the truth. I’d rather she thought I gave up on her.

But with the beast inside  
There's nowhere we can hide

My darkness has taken a liking to Marinette. It no longer wants to hide from her, and will likely reveal itself in the near future. If I don’t leave Marinette soon, she’ll be dragged into this mess. 

No matter what we breed  
We still are made of greed

I am Robin. I don’t kill anymore. My morals have changed. That doesn’t stop the pull I feel to murder those who have done wrong. I gravitate towards violence and murder.

This is my kingdom come  
This is my kingdom come

When people look at me, they see the Rich Wayne Kid™, but she sees me as a person. She looks past all of the money for the person I am inside. Although it has made it harder to keep my secrets hidden, it still made me love Marinette even more. She may be an actual angel. I’m not kidding. She could be a literal angel from heaven. Maybe she could cure me if she was. It’s a strong possibility, but I want to leave her pure, keep her away from this whole thing.

When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide  
Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide

She helps without even knowing. She calms my dark side and subdues it without even trying. Her presence is soothing. Marinette has already squirmed into my heart. 

When the curtain's call  
Is the last of all  
When the lights fade out  
All the sinners crawl

No one else knows. Except for Mother and Grandfather. Father doesn’t know. Neither do Todd or Drake or even Grayson. Cass and Alfred might. I am unsure about them. It comes out late at night, when no one’s around. 

So they dug your grave  
And the masquerade  
Will come calling out  
At the mess you made

It called out to her last night when she was asleep. Tampered with her dreams and turned them to nightmares. She woke up screaming from her room in the Manor. She'll probably think it isn’t real because it was a dream. Hopefully. She has a heart of gold, the purest soul, no traces of dark except those I’ve left on her. I'm tainting her, and she’s purifying me. I don’t want to leave her, but I have to if I want her to have a decent life. I will only drag her down. 

Don't want to let you down  
But I am hell bound  
Though this is all for you  
Don't want to hide the truth

I told her. Why did I do that? Now she’ll never want to talk to me again. I guess it’s for the best. I will never deserve her. Marinette deserves better. I have to run. I sprint to the nearest window, ignoring her calling my name. “Damian! Come back!” I let the disguise fall and spread my wings, flying into the night. She’s somehow made it to the roof. She jumps and catches my legs as I soar into the sky. I fly higher in a panic. Because I’m scared of what she’ll say, I tell her to let go and forget that she’d die falling from this height. 

No matter what we breed  
We still are made of greed  
This is my kingdom come  
This is my kingdom come

I want to be with her. I really do. But she can’t want to be with me. I am a creature from hell, and she is the most heavenly person there is. I wouldn’t kidnap her because she would never forgive me, and I want her approval too. We are over the clouds now. I can’t fly past the end of the sky because I can’t get near heaven unless escorted by an angel. 

When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide  
Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide

She knows now. I warn, “Stay away. For your own safety”  
She refuses to leave me. “Dami, I am safest when I’m around you. You protect me. I love you. I will stay with you through anything and everything. Until the end of time.”

They say it's what you make  
I say it's up to fate  
It's woven in my soul  
I need to let you go

I pick her up in my arms and fly back down to the Gotham roofs. I land and set her down on one, checking it has a fire escape she can climb down. “I won’t let you. For your own safety. You should have a good life, demon free. Goodbye.” I leave her there and fly back into the clouds where she can’t see me. To the clouds where she can’t hear me I whisper, “I love you too, Marinette.”

Your eyes, they shine so bright  
I want to save their light  
I can't escape this now  
Unless you show me how

I feel so bad, leaving her there like that. I’m protecting her from myself though. It’s for the best. I close my eyes and hover over the clouds miserably. There’s a soft golden light now. Uh oh, is the sun coming up? I have to get back to the manor before people notice. Panicked, I open my eyes. Hopefully, no one will notice my defeated attitude. But it’s not the sun I see. It’s Marinette, in a flowing white dress with a golden halo and soft golden wings of her own. The dress is not a standard angel dress though. It has her signature flower pattern in delicate gold embroidery, showing a bit of her designer personality. She tells me, “I’m going to help you, not leave you to suffer like this. You can’t drive me away”

When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide  
Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide

“You’re a literal angel.”  
“Yes.”  
“What.” Damian.exe has stopped working. Reboot in 5...4...3...2...  
Before I had fully processed the information, I commented, “Well, that explains how you got onto the roof so quickly.”  
She snickered a little, then leaned in close and put her lips on mine. It was my first kiss. There was a satisfying spark, and it felt like the stars had aligned. When we pulled back, I realized her dress had turned black. Black and gold go surprisingly well together. She was looking at me in shock. “Dami...” I looked down and realized I was wearing a white suit instead of black and forest green tie.  
“Marinette, has anyone ever told you that you look stunning in black?” She looked down and smiled.  
“Do you still want to leave me now?”  
“Never.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the kudos and reads!!! I love you all and thank you for reading my trash!!! ☺️ 147 hits and 21 kudos in four hours!!! Thank you all!!!!!


End file.
